


Going crazy

by mxvious



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Barbara Kean - Freeform, Graphic Violence, Jim Gordon - Freeform, This is very short but I just wanted to try it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxvious/pseuds/mxvious
Summary: Barbara goes completely insane, losing all sense of reality





	Going crazy

It was numbening.Chirping birds and thousends of little sharp needles clouding her vision, piercing through her skin. The sound escapingthe birds’ peaks caused blood to come out of her ears, warmth running down her neck and drawing together under her chin. The needles broke off, also drawing blood. Soon her whole body was covered in the red liquid, but the blood didn’t stop. As if attracted by it, the yellow birds started singing louder and louder, the more the blood streamed,. When the sounds began to sound less magnificent and more human like, until she could make out words.   
“Barbara-“, was all she was able to make out until hands pulled her backwards into the ground. “Barbara”. The woman slowly opened her eyes, but saw nothing but blurred lines. With her eyes fluttering she could make out the face of James Gordon in different colours. They kept changing from green to pink, to yellow then to red...  
“Ple- ...gun down”, she saw his lips moving bur could barely make out what he was trying to tell her. The chirping still playing loudly in the background. Barbara tilted her head to the side. Something was in her hand; she couldn’t see it but she felt the furry material.  
When Jim took a step forward, a light flashed right in front of her face with a bang, probably louder than an atomic bomb exploting. Or was one going off?  
Next thing she knew was the with blood covered face of her ex-fiancé lying next to her. Half of his eye rested on his arm, the iris a flaming red. There was also blood floading out of his eye. It ran down his left arm until it reached his fingertips, then it went over to Barbara’s paralyzed body. Very quickly she was back to being covered from head to toe with the warm liquid that she fill the detective’s veins but was instead clinging itself onto her, seeping through her skin and filling her with life,


End file.
